The present invention relates to the field of a user interface on a display screen. In particular, the present invention relates to a technique for controlling a moving object displayed on a display screen. Specifically, the present invention relates to a technique for moving a moving object displayed on a display screen.
Operations using a moving object (for example, a cursor or other user-selectable moving objects) displayed on a display screen are intuitive and have excellent usability, thus being widely used.
The size and resolution of displays have increased in recent years. For example, 24-inch, 27-inch or more liquid crystal displays and ultra wide liquid crystal displays with an aspect ratio of 21:9 are on sale. For example, notebook computers incorporating a high-resolution display, such as an IGZO liquid crystal display with a resolution of 3200×1800 pixels and a Retina liquid crystal display with a resolution of 2880×1800 pixels or 2560×1440 pixels, are available to purchase.
Furthermore, large-sized liquid crystal TV sets have become widespread and have become widely used as computer displays.
Furthermore, a technique for combining two or more displays for one computer to increase a desktop area as a single screen (multi-display) has become widespread.
However, moving the object on the display screen of the liquid crystal display, the large-sized liquid crystal TV set, or the multi-display sometimes has a problem in that an area in which the object is moved is wide or a physical space for operating a pointing device is limited. This often requires that the user repeat a specific operation of the pointing device to move the object on the display screen of the liquid crystal display, the large-sized liquid crystal TV set, or the multi-display (see examples shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B).
Furthermore, tablet computers and smartphones have rapidly come into widespread use in recent years.
However, some of the tablet computers require that the users perform an operation with either hand while holding the tablet computer with both hands owing to the weight. In another case, the user sometimes may perform an operation only with one hand while holding the tablet computer or the smartphone with the same hand (for example, a case where the user carries a bag with the other hand or a case where the user holds a train strap with the other hand) (see examples shown in FIGS. 2C and 2E). Thus, to move the moving object on the display screen of the tablet computer or the smartphone, the user often needs to place the tablet computer or the smartphone on a desk or the knees, making both hands free, or change a clutch to perform an operation.
Like the above multi-display, there is another technique for enabling an operation on a single screen by combining the display screens of a plurality of tablet computers or smartphones or combining a tablet computer or a smartphone with a display. With this technique, when the user holds one tablet computer with both hands (see FIG. 2D), or when the user performs an operation with only one hand while holding the tablet computer with that hand, the user cannot hold or operate other tablet computers or smartphones. Thus, to move the moving object from the one tablet computer to another tablet computer, the user often needs to place the one tablet computer on a desk or the knees or otherwise make both hands free to perform an operation.
Known prior art discloses an invention related to a cursor control method. An object of the invention is to move a cursor to a desired item area at a high speed to allow quick selection of an item in a window. Known prior art discloses a cursor control method when selecting an item displayed on a window provided on a screen. The method determines a cursor moving direction using a line segment connecting two positions of a pointer before and after the cursor moves out of one item area, determines another item area that the cursor meets first in the extension of the line segment in the cursor moving direction to be a target area, and moves the pointer to a preset position of the target area when the cursor comes out of the one item area. Known prior art further discloses a cursor control method when selecting an item displayed on a window provided on a screen. The method determines a cursor moving direction using a line segment connecting a preset position of one item area and the position of a pointer immediately before the pointer moves, determines another item area that the cursor meets first in the extension of the line segment in the cursor moving direction to be a target area, and moves the pointer to a preset position of the target area when the cursor comes out of the one item area or when a mouse button is pressed in the item area.
Known prior art discloses an invention related to a window display unit. An object of the invention is to provide a window display unit in which the movement of the line of sight on the window and the movement of a mouse cursor can be minimized and high-speed, high-efficiency operations can be achieved. The window display unit includes detection means for detecting the position of the cursor, window display means for displaying a window in the vicinity of the cursor, fixed-position display means for displaying the window at a predetermined position, and display control means for displaying the window in the vicinity of the cursor or a predetermined position depending on the position of the cursor.
Known prior art discloses an apparatus and a method for displaying a plurality of icons capable of moving the icons all together while changing the relative positions thereof, as well as a computer program for executing the method.
Known prior art discloses displaying a mark or the like at the position of a cursor in a small subwindow provided on a screen to make the position of the cursor easily found in a moment, displaying the cursor in a desired shape, and displaying the cursor so as to be easily viewed depending on the position on the screen.
Known prior art discloses a method for moving the display of a cursor instantly to a cursor return position on the screen of a display device that an operator sets.
Known prior art describes a mouse utility called a through loop with which a mouse cursor jumps from one end of a display screen to the other end of the screen.